In recent years, social networking services and website have grown in popularity and use. Many of these social networking services allow their users to develop relationships (e.g., “friend” relationships) with other users based shared interests, activities, backgrounds, or real-life connections. This is often accomplished by generating a webpage or representation for each user (e.g., a user profile) through which that user may share ideas, pictures, posts, activities, events, and interests with others in their social network.
While these existing social networking services allow their users to share images and text messages, they are not well suited for sharing quotes in a social networking environment. For example, existing solutions do not adequately support the authorization of the publication, attribution, or use of quotes by their users. As such, improved solutions for sharing quotes in a social networking environment will be beneficial to consumers.